Agents Till the End
by Project X
Summary: I knew Britt would come, she was with Sheva and Chris in the Monarch Room. I was really glad she was safe, I thought I had a chance to escape, but I was wrong. OCXWESKER, Lemon, Ad for another story, and a One-shot.


_(A 'The Beginning, How it Lasted, Till the End' One-shot. Written by Project X and original story written by Project Wesker. Britt belongs to FoxMewBrittany and Jamy belongs to me.)_

"_**Agents Till The End!"**_

The Monarch room was bigger than I remembered. I had been stuck in the lab rooms for so long I had forgotten what the ruins looked like. I had no idea I'd get lost after not being there for a week.

Wesker gave me direct orders not to interfere but unlike Jill I had a mind of my own. I didn't plan on listening to his orders if it meant Britt would get hurt.

My dark cloak was like Jill's but underneath it was a set of normal black clothes and a swords sheath with a 9MM gun holstered on my side. I also had my Ipod hidden in one of my pockets but that wasn't important right now.

I hid behind one of the pillars in the Monarch room and heard Chris, Sheva, and Britt walk in. Excella greeted them along with cloaked Jill. They began to converse, Britt kept quiet.

Wesker slowly descended seconds later, this was my moment to jump in.

He was about to sick Jill on Chris right about then just as I used my speed to jump in front of Chris.

"Look out!" I yelled as I grabbed Jill's ankle and slung her over, not hurting her. "She's being controlled!" I explained as I turned to Chris.

Chris couldn't see my face but nodded any way as Jill began to attack him again.

"Who are you?" Sheva replied, a questioning look stamped on her face as she brought out her gun.

"I'm-" My sentence was cut off as Wesker wrapped his arm around my throat. My heart began to race, he would show no mercy to me for ruining his game.

"Not every surprise should be spoiled." Wesker growled as he threw me against the stairs and began his fight with the others.

I was not hurt from hitting the cold stone but I knew that was defiantly not my punishment. Quickly I got up and ran over to the group as I tried to help fend off Jill.

But in the process Jill began to fight against me and she was about to upper kick me when I dodged and the tip of her heel moved the hood covering my face.

I heard Britt gasp, "JAMY!" She yelled and when she did all eyes were on me.

I had my eyes closed then, my sunglasses forgotten that day. I refused to open them.

Wesker of course knew why and was going to punish me however he saw fit for what I had done. He appeared behind me again, his arms surrounding my waist, trapping me as he whispered in my ear. "Why don't you open your eyes, show your friends how you've changed?" It was a purring sound in my ear and I shook my ear.

But of course he would have none of that. He then twisted my arm around painfully and I groaned opening my eyes by force. My face was positioned to where I was looking directly at them and I felt shame ingulf me.

"Jamy..." Britt softly said.

"What have you done to her Wesker?" Chris yelled.

"I saved her life and made her better. I made her a member of my chosen." Wesker explained as he let me go, my head falling down as he did.

My eyes widened at his last sentence, never once had he said that before. I looked up to see the same worry on Britt's face.

"You sick freak!" With that said by Chris the fighting continued and all the while I didn't move a muscle.

It was a few minutes later that Jill and Chris were at the top of the staircase along with Sheva and Wesker. Soon Wesker would leave and hopefully he would forget about me.

Britt was by my side in seconds. She put her hand on my shoulder and kneeled down to where I had began to sit.

"Jamy...are you okay?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry.

I looked back at her and smiled, before I knew it I had jumped up a little and was hugging her. "I'm just glad your okay." I said hugging her tightly.

"Hey! I think that was my line." She laughed hugging me back.

"No I'm pretty sure I said it first." It almost felt like we were back in The Mansion again, back when things weren't so bad.

"So...your infected?" She asked as we both pulled away to look at each other.

"Yeah but really only with Progenitor so I'm stable." I stated, Britt looked happier when I said that.

"Good! I-" But before Britt was finished Chris was back down the stairs, an over dosing Jill behind his tracks.

"Your 7 minutes are up Chris and really I'm quite disappointed. I thought I trained you better than this." I heard Wesker's voice but I didn't see him, but before I could get up Chris grabbed my collar and picked me up. Britt stood quickly as Chris began to hide me behind him.

I was struggling now in Chris' hold figuring I knew what he was doing. Sheva during that time was doing her best to fend off Jill.

"Christopher I do believe you have something that belongs to me." Wesker was standing in front of Chris during while Chris held me tightly to his back with one of his arms, a gun in the other.

"She's not an 'it' Wesker!" Chris yelled before I broke his hold and began to run to the back doors of the Monarch room.

But just as I was about to grab one of the knobs I felt a strong grip grab the collar of my shirt again. "I don't know where you think you are going," Wesker's gloved hands then slid over my body and threw me over his shoulder. I struggled but his grip was to much. "But you are coming with me."

His strong grip was squeezing my body as he carried me. In the blink of an eye Wesker was in the elevator and the last thing I saw was Britt yelling my name and reaching for me. My eyes glassed over at the sight as the elevator doors shut and I let my body go limp in Wesker's arms.

Wesker didn't say anything as he walked down the halls of the living quarters after the elevator doors reopened. I guessed he was going to get one more injection before the launch began, but there was still a bit of time before then.

It scared me that he wasn't saying anything, I could feel fear in the pit of my stomach forming a knot.

It was few minutes later before Wesker dropped me. Quickly I jumped back ready for him to attack me, but what I found made me even more scared. We were in his personal quarters and my back was to the nightstand beside his bed.

"Whats going on? Why'd you bring me here?" I demanded to know, shock being evident on my face.

"There is still some time before the launch," His voice sounded calculated as he spoke, as he stood there in front of me, about a foot away. "And there is still one plan I have not put into action yet. Why I waited so long to do so I'm not sure." He then began to get closer.

"What plan?" I backed myself into the nightstand.

Wesker smirked, "Insurance. One of the main reasons I kept you around for this long. I need to be sure to have something left over if my original plans are not a success." He explained taking one more step closer.

My body stiffened, 'Oh god...no.' "No." I shook my head and his smile grew.

"Yes, my lady. You do have the same blood as I, your the only female that could possibly do the job. All the others would be killed by the virus." Wesker explained as he took another step closer.

"I refuse." I growled and stared him down with my flaming emerald eyes.

In the blink of an eye Wesker had my throat and whispered into my ear, "Who says I need your permeation?" Then he pushed me onto the bed. "Besides I've been planning to use you for this for quite some time, but I was busy longer then I thought. I suppose though now is as could a time as any." Wesker said as he opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out 2 syringes with needles.

I was frozen in fear, so scared I couldn't move. I almost felt like crying. 'I'm sorry Britt, looks like I might not make it out of this alive.' I thought as Wesker quickly got behind me and grabbed my neck. "No!" I shouted as I struggled. I then felt the first needle prick my neck. With it all my struggles and emotions disappeared. I heard the sound of the syringe being thrown away as I sat on the bed.

Wesker then began to pet my hair and kiss my neck, "That was for the fact I don't have time to deal with your struggling, as much as I love our game of cat and mouse." Wesker's gloved hand then began to caress my neck. Then I felt another prick, "And that was to make sure we succeed in one go. Since, as much as I'd love to, we don't have time for more than one round." After he was done Wesker threw the syringe away and stood at the foot of the bed. "Now undress."

All of the fear and inhibition I had once felt was gone but oddly enough the excitement my body produced from the idea of intercourse was still there. I began to undress as told, first my boots and socks, then cloak, holster, sheath, pants, shirt, then my underwear. I could feel the black silk sheets under me by then, Wesker of course had been watching the whole time. He had only discarded his trench coat and boots, his leather shirt and pants still on as he crawled onto the bed, like a predator stalking its prey.

_(Uh-oh! Poor Jamy, things aren't going well for her. Well if you want to see the rest of this your going to have to read the series it's connected too. I've been meaning to finish this for a while, well this is as far as I got. I found it in my FF folder and decided to post it any ways. XP)_


End file.
